Nuevo comienzo
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>Luego de un engaño, Menma esta cansado de su vida, por suerte y coincidencia viaja al mundo de Naruto, en donde lentamente se enamora por la timida Hinata, mientras se adapta a su nueva vida.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Menma – hablan**

"_Hinata – piensan"_

_Sasuke – flashback._

"**Kurama – hablan bijuus"**

N/A: Les vengo a presentar aquí una pequeña idea de una historia de una pareja un poco rara pero divertida, con Hinata Hyuga tímida y pura y nuestro peligroso Menma Namikaze. Esto se basa después de RTN, aunque los únicos que saben de la destrucción que provocó Menma solo la conoce Menma, Tsunade, Shizune, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Naruto y tabla (Sakura normal), así que prácticamente nadie aparte de ellos lo saben, los demás andan feliz de la vida con respecto a Menma.

Hiro-san: Los personajes de naruto no le pertenecen a Aka.

Aka: Lamentablemente no.

Hiro-san: gracias a Dios.

Aka: T_T.

.

.

.

Menma se encontraba viendo la aldea de la hoja desde la cima del monumento de las cabezas de los Hokages, esperando cuanto tiempo se dilataban los ANBU en encontrarlo, mientras pensaba en como detestaba, a las personas que se llamaban sus amigos, en lo aburrida de su vida pero en lo que más pensaba era en dos personas en especial y no, no eran sus padres _"Nunca pensaría en ellos, ni ensueños"_ fue lo que una vez pensó.

Estas personas eran Sasuke Uchiha su 'mejor amigo' o como la gente lo conocía 'el DON JUAN de la aldea' y Hinata Hyuuga su 'novia' o como la gente la conocía 'la ARDIENTE hyuuga'.

Comenzaba a hartarse de ellos dos, los únicos que medio se sentía bien eran ahora los problemas más grandes que tenía. El primero con todas esas tontas de sus fangirls gritando por todos lados que lo vieran y el estúpido de su amigo se quedaría enamorando a cada una y convenciéndolas de tener sexo con él _"Es un maldito enfermo_" pensó una vez, aunque admite que una vez le tuvo envidia por eso.

La segunda a pesar que desde chicos, ella lo acosaba, bueno desde siempre lo acosaba sea a donde sea, cosa que Menma todo el tiempo tachaba de insoportable, luego de estarlo jodiendo toda la vida y cuando accedió a salir con ella, llevando ya dos años de 'feliz' relación, la heredera hyuuga se comportaba como siempre tacho Menma _"Una completa zorra"_ y es que era que a pesar de que siempre le atrajo el cuerpo de la chica, nunca le gusto que lo mostrara a cualquier persona de la aldea en especial a los hombres empezando por los más pervertidos de la aldea su 'queridisimo' primo Neji y el idiota de Sasuke. Y Menma es de los que no comparten.

Lo que colmo su paciencia es que esos dos individuos se revolcaban a su espalda, le hierve la sangre al momento de recordarlos.

_Flashback:_

_Menma como siempre esperaba al habitual abrazo por sorpresa de su acosadora número uno mientras caminaba por las 'mugrientas' calles de Konoha, tiempo después se vio extrañado por tal situación, ya que solo tenía que poner un pie en la calle y tenía encima a la Hyuuga, cosa que aún no pasaba, extrañado de tal situación fue a preguntarle a la mejor amiga de su 'novia' la tímida Yamanaka._

_Menma: Oe Yamanaka, sabes donde esta Hinata – pregunto de manera brusca como siempre atemorizando a la rubia._

_Ino: ¡M-menma-kun! B-bueno veras, yo eto – comenzó a balbucear debido a la presencia del pelinegro._

_Menma: Tsk, no me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿sabes o no?_

_Ino: ¡SI! , p-pues veras, h-hace poco la vi c-con S-sasuke-kun._

_Menma: "¿Sasuke?", ¿estas segura que la viste con ese idiota? _

_Ino: E-estoy s-segura._

_Menma: Hmn – Desapareciendo así de la vista de la kunoichi._

"_Que estará haciendo junto a ese imbécil, eso es imposible, hasta donde se ellos dos se odian" – Apareciéndole una sonrisa sínica en su rostro – "Si están haciendo lo que pienso, esos dos malditos insectos están más que muertos" – Fue su último pensamiento antes de llegar a los territorios Uchihas. Llegando a la casa principal que era de la familia de Sasuke._

_Mikoto: Hola Menma-kun._

_Menma: Hola Mikoto oka-chan, ¿Se encuentra Sasuke?_

_Mikoto: No, no ha llegado todavía._

_Menma: "Maldito insecto" Esta bien, gracias, adiós – Volviendo otra vez a la busca de Sasuke, "donde mierda estarán estos dos insectos"._

_Estuvo por lo menos 15 minutos buscando al Uchiha y a la Hyuuga por toda la aldea, poniéndose cada vez más enojado, hasta que logró sentir cierto chakra muy conocido "Ya los encontré" dirigiéndose al lugar donde el chakra provenía, mientras que en su interior el Kurama se ponían ansioso a la esperar ver pronto un baño de sangre gracias a la ira de su amo._

_Menma sonriso al sentir ansiedad y emoción de Kurama hacia la sangre así que se le ocurrio algo al respecto._

_Menma: "¿Kurama cuándo fue la última vez que te invoque?"_

_Kurama: Sonriendo debido a que sabía a donde iba a para esa conversación "Fue hace dos años mocoso"._

_Menma: Formando señales de manos – Jutsu de invocación – Apareciendo Kurama solo que este era un poco más grande que Akamaru, "Tsk, bueno es hora de que salgas de nuevo y nos divirtamos un poco no crees"._

_Kurama: "Jajajajaja, me parece bien muchacho"._

_Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa casi abandonada a las afueras de Konohagakure se encontraban el Uchiha y la Hyuuga gozando un tiempo a solas, ignorando todo aquello fuera de ese lugar, sin saber que esta sería su última vez._

_Sasuke: Hmm, Hinata-hime – Gimió el Uchiha al sentirse montado por la mencionada._

_Hinata: Aaah, m-maldición Uchiha-a – gruño. En ambos se notaba una capa de sudor en sus cuerpos._

_Sasuke: ¡S-sí, más r-rápido! – Sujetándola de la cadera y acelerando así las penetraciones._

_Hinata: Tsk, Hmm, aah, ¡S-sasuke!_

_Sasuke: ¡Hinata! – Terminando así ambos, siendo este ya el 5to round._

_Quedándose los dos recostados en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento, luego de haber terminado sus 'ejercicios', sin preocuparse en lo que ocurre fuera de donde están._

_Mientras tanto:_

_Menma: "Siendo capaz de leer mis pensamientos, ya sabes mi plan no es así", viendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kurama, ambos comenzaron su marcha._

_En la cabaña:_

_Se podían ver al par de ninjas ya con prendas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Sasuke se encontraba solamente con su bóxer puesto, mientras que la Hyuuga tenía puesto su ropa interior y su típica chaqueta aunque esta estaba cerrada._

_Sasuke: Wow, Hinata-chan, esta vez sí que te luciste muñeca – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la Hyuuga._

_Hinata: Cierra la boca Uchiha._

_Sasuke: Oh, vamos primor, sé muy bien que te gusto. Se te complazco muy bien en la cama._

_Hinata: Aunque deteste admitirlo, sí que eres bueno con el sexo salvaje, S-a-s-u-k-e-k-u-n – Dijo intento provocar de nuevo al peli negro. Cosa que logro._

_Sasuke: Vaya, vaya mi pequeña Hina – Comenzando a besar el cuello de la hyuuga, hasta que de pronto escucharon a alguien._

_Menma: ¿Si es que hacen una linda pareja, no Kurama? – Le dijo a el Kyuubi._

_Sasuke/Hinata: ¡MENMA! – Levantándose ambos rápidamente de la cama._

_Menma: ¡Rasengan! – Destruyendo por completo la casa, revelando ahí a sus dos nuevas víctimas – Kurama, te dejo que te diviertas con ella, tengo asuntos que resolver con el gigolo imbécil ese._

_Kurama: Jejeje, me parece bien a mí, después de todo hace mucho que no pruebo la sangre de una mujer – Acercandose a ella y atemorizandola, "Tendré que detenerlo a cualquier costo" fue lo que pensó la chica._

_Hinata: No seas tonto Menma – Siendo interrumpida por el susodicho._

_Menma: No te he dicho que hables, zorra – Le dijo a la Hyuga con una voz tenebrosa que incluso sorprendió al mismísimo Kurama. _

_Sasuke: ¡No le digas así! – Aventándose contra Menma lo más rápido posible._

_Lamentablemente Menma fue más rápido que el Uchiha, logrando golpear contra un árbol a Sasuke mientras Namikaze coloco su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello de su víctima sofocándole._

_Kurama: Es hora de que nos divirtamos tu y yo, jejeje – Le dijo a Hinata mientras la ataco con una de sus colas haciéndola correr por el bosque – Nos vemos mocoso – hiendo tras de ella._

_Sasuke: ¡Hi-hina-ta! _

_Menma: Sabes que Sasuke, hace tiempo que quiero jugar contigo, después de todo como tú lo dijiste, tu y yo somos como hermanos, ¿no? – Fingiendo inocencia._

_Fin flashback._

Comenzando a aburrirse, al poco tiempo una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro al ver que un cazador ANBU logró dar con él, uno que él muy bien conocía.

Menma: **Como siempre la primera en llegar al objetivo.**

Anbu: **Namikaze Menma tengo por orden el llevarte ante la hokage, por el crimen de haber atentado en contra de dos ninjas de la aldea.**

Menma: **jajajaja, no me hagas reír, esos dos no eran más que escorias, era mejor haberlos** **matado** – Su voz iba cada vez más y más oscuras – **Vergüenza le debería de dar a Tsunade por nombrarlos 'ninjas', ¿no nee-chan?**

Anbu: **Basta de platica, de nuevo te pido que vengas conmigo, de lo contrario me veré a usar la fuerza.**

Menma: **Pues, que sea a la fuerza** – dirigiéndole al anbu una sonrisa sínica, y divertida cuando vio que la otra persona se preparaba para el ataque.

Anbu: **No te importa que vengan los demás tras de** ti – Le menciono con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Menma: **¡Ja!, bien sabes que no **– Le respondió divertido.

Anbu: **Igual de imprudente que siempre, espero que cambies de opinión.**

Menma: **Jamás nee-chan, iré solamente cuando mi cuerpo este sin vida** – "Esto se pone cada vez más divertido jajaja" Divirtiéndose cada vez más.

Anbu: **Que así sea entonces.**

Anbu/Menma: **¡Jutsu de invocación!** – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Aka: Bueno, he aquí una pequeña vista de cierta historia que se me vino a la mente.

Hiro-san: Muy extraña, además ni siquiera terminas las otras.

Aka: Es cierto, pero es que la inspiración me viene de la nada, gomen.

Hiro-san: Tsk, ¡lo que sea!

Aka: Cualquier cosa, dejen sus reviews y me cuentan que tal le parece la idea y la continúe o no, depende de ustedes.

Nowaki: Hiro-san, Aka-chan, la cena esta lista nwn.

Hiro-san/Aka: Esta bien/ Hai – Saliendo así los 3 del estudio.

SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Menma – hablan**

"_Hinata – piensan"_

_Sasuke – flashback._

"**Kurama – hablan bijuus"**

N/A: Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia u.u, espero que quien lo lea le guste, como a mí. Por cierto Sakura (aunque la odie con toda mi alma más por su actitud, tiene que estar en la historia) no sabe de la existencia de Menma, debido a que aquí cuando fue a la otra dimensión nunca vio directamente su rostro.

Hiro-san: Los personajes de Naruto (ninguno) le pertenece a Aka.

Aka: Así es, por el momento 'Okami' y Tsuna si son creaciones mías.

.

.

.

_Anbu: __**Basta de platica, de nuevo te pido que vengas conmigo, de lo contrario me veré a usar la fuerza.**_

_Menma: __**Pues, que sea a la fuerza**__ – dirigiéndole al anbu una sonrisa sínica, y divertida cuando vio que la otra persona se preparaba para el ataque._

_Anbu: __**No te importa que vengan los demás tras de ti**__ – Le menciono con un toque de preocupación en su voz._

_Menma: __**¡Ja!, bien sabes que no **__– Le respondió divertido._

_Anbu: __**Igual de imprudente que siempre, espero que cambies de opinión.**_

_Menma: __**Jamás nee-chan, iré solamente cuando mi cuerpo este sin vida**__ – "Esto se pone cada vez más divertido jajaja" Divirtiéndose cada vez más._

_Anbu: __**Que así sea entonces.**_

_Anbu/Menma: __**¡Jutsu de invocación!**__ – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

.

.

.

Luego de que ambos realizaran el jutsu, solo logro aparecer un lobo blanco ojos rojos y que se podía ver que era 10 cm más alto que Akamaru al lado del cazador ANBU, para sorpresa de Menma.

… …: **A sus órdenes Hime-sama** – dijo el lobo.

Anbu: **Que bueno verte de nuevo Tsuna.**

Menma: **¡Pero que mierda es esto! ¡¿Por qué demonios no logre invocar a Kurama!?** – Grito un frustrado Menma, al ver que el jutsu no se logró.

Anbu: **Igual de ingenuo que siempre, me das lastima** – Contesto de manera sencilla.

Menma: **¡De que rayos hablas!** "_¿Kurama que sucede?_ "– No obtuvo respuesta alguna- "_¡Kurama! ¡Responde!"_ – Solo hasta ese momento se comprendió – **No puede ser**.

Anbu: **Así es, sin que te dieras cuenta bloquee por completo el chakra de Kurama y su comunicación contigo, pero no solo eso también bloquee un 30% de tu chakra** – Sintiéndose orgullosa al ver la desesperación y frustración de su contrincante – **¡Tsuna!**

Tsuna: **¡Hai! **– Al momento que se dirigía hacia Menma.

Menma: **Rayos, ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego**! – _"Tengo que ganar tiempo para poder desbloquear mi chakra"_ –

Tsuna: **Mocoso crees con esa basura vas a ganarnos.**

Anbu: **No hay que perder más tiempo.**

Menma: **Rayos, rayos** _"Si no me apresuro estare muerto" _– comenzó a correr hacia las afueras de la aldea siendo seguido de cerca por sus cazadores.

Tsuna: **¡Estilo de Aire: Balas de aire!** – golpeando directamente al de cabello negro.

Menma: **Ugh, demonios.**

Anbu: **Vamos Menma, date por vencido de una buena vez.**

Menma: **Jajajaja Creí que me conocías mejor nee-chan o es cierto, tú ahora eres Anbu 'Okami', sabes que yo nunca huyo de una batalla, ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra!** – Apareciendo 10 Menma, los cuales se dispersaron junto al real en distintas direcciones _"Espero que con esto gane más tiempo, tengo que apresurarme"._

Okami: **Tsuna encárgate de ellos, yo iré tras del real.**

Tsuna: **Hai** _"Le deseo suerte"_ – Desapareciendo de la vista de ambos y buscando a los clones de sombra.

Okami: **Es hora** – Adentrándose al bosque de las afueras de la aldea.

En las profundidades del bosque:

Menma**: Aaah Aaah, necesito concentrarme** – Poniéndose en una posición de meditación, "_Bien empezare por recuperar mi chakra"_.

Okami: **¡Estilo de agua: Jutsu ola de choque!** – Apareciendo una ola gigantesca dirigiéndose al chico, arrastrándolo en el proceso.

Menma: **¡Aaaaah!** – chocando contra un enorme árbol.

Okami: _"Mierda ya están aquí"_ **Que se suponen que hacen aquí, fui clara cuando dije que yo me encargaría **– Dirigiéndose a 4 ANBU que acababan de llegar.

Anbu 1: **Para ser una de los mejores, sabíamos que no lo lograrías con este caso.**

Anbu 2: **Así que apártese y deje esto en nuestras manos.**

Okami: **Jamás.**

Menma: _"Solo tengo una oportunidad_" **¡Kuro Rasengan!** – Lansando un enorme rasengan negro hacia el grupo de Anbu.

Anbu 3: **¡Corran!**

Okami: _"¡Lo hiso!"_

Se escuchó un gigantesco estruendo al impactar el ataque contra el suelo, quedando todo alrededor destrozado y rodeado de humo.

Menma: _"Je, es todo, no pude recuperar mi chakra, estoy acabado"_

Anbu 3: **¡Rápido ahora que está débil!**

Okami: _"Ahora" – _Realizando señales de manos y apareciendo justo frente a Menma antes de que los demás llegaran donde él – **Lo siento pero ninguno de ustedes se lo llevara** – Volteo a ver al semi inconsciente Menma y terminando la posición de manos.

Menma: **Nee-chan.**

Anbu 2: **Que piensas hacer.**

Okami: **¡Jutsu Prohibido: Tele transportación cuerpo/alma**! – Colocando sus manos En la cabeza del chico - **Me enorgulleces Otouto** – Atrayendo una enorme esfera de luz segando a quienes se encontrasen cerca.

Menma**: ¡AAAAAH!**

Anbu 4: ¡**Que rayos es eso!**

_Flashback:_

_Tsuna: ¿Está segura de esto? – Pregunto a su ama._

_Okami: La verdad no, pero por el momento cualquier lugar será mejor que este, solo espero que no se meta en más problemas._

_Tsuna: Sabe que tendrá que tendrá que enfrentarse a la Hokage y al consejo por esto, ¿no? – Preocupado, sabiendo ya todas las veces que ha tenido que ir a verlos por proteger al Namikaze._

_Okami: Si… solo espero que todo salga bien._

_Fin Flashback_

Okami: **Lo siento pero el chico ha desaparecido.**

Anbu 4: **La misión ha sido fallida.**

Anbu1: **Debemos de informale a la Hokage cuanto antes.**

Anbu2:** Y tu**- apuntando a 'okami' – **Anbu 'Okami' esta vez no quedaras en libertad por tus acciones.**

Okami: **Lo se…** _"Al fin de cuentas será mi última vez aquí"._

Yéndose así el grupo especial ANBU con dirección a Konoha. No sin preguntarse el hecho ¿Dónde se encontraba Menma?

Mientras tanto:

Se podía ver el cuerpo del Namikaze pelo negro, quien se encontraba mal herido.

Menma: **Mmm, mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy? **– Viendo a su alrededor y verse sumergido dentro de un bosque y recordando por lo que había pasado hace poco –_"Bosque de las afueras de Konoha, si estoy aquí, ¿en dónde está nee-chan y todos los ANBU?"_

… …: **¿Estas bien Naruto?**

Menma: **¿Mmm? **– "¿Naruto?"

… …: **¡Me asustaste Naruto-baka!** – Sorprendiendo a Menma y más cuando lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Menma: **Ugh, ¿Por qué carajos fue eso Haruno? ¿Y porque me llamas Naruto**? – Ahora ya enojado, y siendo el momento de sorprenderse de la rosada (si odio a Sakura…. ¡NO ME JUZGUEN!).

Sakura: **¡NARUTO!**

Menma: **¡Que no entiendes que YO NO soy NARUTO con un carajo!** _"Si no fuera porque estoy débil ya no estuviera con vida"_ – Ya enojado y a punto de perder la paciencia.

Sakura: **Eres un…**

… …: **¡Sakura-chan!** – Se logró escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

Sakura: **¡Ahora no Naruto! ¿Uh?** - Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, momento en que aparecía el ninja hiperactivo junto a ella.

Naruto: **Ne ne Sakura-chan… ¿Qué te sucede? **– Pregunto al ver la expresión de asombro y confusión de su compañera.

Sakura: **… …**

Naruto: **Saku…**

Menma: **Tu solecito ¿por qué rayos te pareces a mí?** – Esa voz congelo a Naruto y más al ver al dueño justo frente a él.

Naruto: **¡T-tú! ¡Menma! **– Apuntando al otro chico.

Menma: Eh ¿sí? Y tu como sabes mi nombre.

Naruto: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que haces aquí. Hay que llevarte donde la abuela Tsunade.

Menma: No, tú no me das órdenes.

Naruto: ¡No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir!

Menma: ¡De acuerdo! Pero si voy ¡te callaras de una maldita vez! – Ya con un dolor de cabeza.

Naruto: Bien, Sakura-chan tenemos que… - Viendo a su compañera tirada inconsciente en la tierra.

Menma: Antes de que comiences a gritar de nuevo – al ver la expresión del rubio - La chicle se desmayó desde hace tiempo, ahora apúrate y vamos de una vez.

Oficina Hokage:

Menma: ¡TSUNADE TIENE SENOS!

.

.

.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: ¡Capítulo 3! Espero que les guste XD jejejeje me esmere en hacerlo lo más risible posible.

.

.

.

_Oficina Hokage:_

_Menma: __**¡TSUNADE TIENE SENOS!**_

.

.

.

Silencio, un completo y sofocante silencio fue lo que inundo aquella oficina ante tales palabras de la boca del de cabello negro. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido _"Es hombre muerto" "La abuela lo va a matar" "es un completo idiota" _eran unos cuantos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Naruto, Sakura. Lo más sorprendente pasó a continuación.

Tsunade: **Y díganme ¿quién es este joven que se parece tanto a ti, Naruto?** – Lo dijo de manera tan amable que hizo que le diría un escalofrío al pobre rubio.

Sakura**: b-bueno…**

Tsunade: **Creí haber dicho Naruto** – callando de un solo a su aprendiz.

Naruto se encontraba sin habla, no podía articular ninguna por dos cosas 1- Aun se encontraba en shock por las palabras de Menma y 2- sabía que si decía algo de cualquier manera Tsunade lo golpearía. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, alguien entro.

Shizune: **Tsunade-sama…** - Quedo estatica al sentir la tensión y el silencio que gobernaban ahí, y sin que nadie se lo esperara volvieron a escuchar a un sorprendido Menma.

Menma: **¡SHIZUNE ESTA PLANA! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ES UNA TABLA AL IGUAL SAKURA?!**

¡PLOOF! ¡PLOOF! ¡PLOOF!

Se escuchó el impacto de tres golpes en toda konoha, los cuales provenían nada más que de la oficina de la Hokage.

Tsunade/Sakura/Shizune: **BAKA!** – De la ira no se dieron cuenta de lo que le ocurría de cierta hasta que cierta risa les trajo de vuelta en sí.

Menma: **Jajajajajajajajajaja** – Haciendo que las tres mujeres lo volviesen a ver – **Aunque me siento alagado de verlas a todas, si no les importa me largo, no pienso estar con un trio de escandalosas, adios~ abuela, y tablas**– Desapareciendo por una ventana.

Tsunade: **Bastardo…**

Shizune: **Un momento, si él estaba ahí, entonces a quien…** – Fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de un lamento de dolor.

Se voltearon para ver a un pobre Naruto tirado (casi enterrado en el piso) con un gran chichote en la cabeza, la mejilla derecha inflamada y con la posible probabilidad de tener por lo menos 3 costillas rotas. La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura quien busco como ayudar a su amigo y compañero.

Tsunade: **Ese mocoso me las pagara, por el momento Sakura, Shizune ayuden a Naruto.**

Shizune/Sakura: **Hai, Tsunade-sama.**

Tsunade: **Antes que todo, Shizune ya que el equipo de rastreo está en una misión, manda a llamar a aquellos que no están en ninguna misión, cuanto antes** – recordando así hasta ese momento al que quería casi como a un hijo al verlo siendo cargado por la pelo rosado – **Por cierto, lo siento Naruto.**

Naruto: **p-porque siempre-e me pasa esto 'ttebayo** – Quedando así inconsciente nuestro rubio favorito (N/A: Pobre Naruto u.u, pero bueno –w-).

_10 minutos después:_

KNOC KNOC KNOC

Tsunade: **¡Adelante!**

Prosiguieron a pasar cuatro jóvenes, tres de los cuales eran varones, dos cabellos negros y los otros dos eran castaños, saludaron respetuosamente a la Hokage.

...: **A la orden Hokage-sama.**

Tsunade: **Los mande a llamar ya que tengo un trabajo un tanto 'especial' para ustedes.**

…: **¿Y de que se trata?** – Pregunto la única mujer del equipo. Los cuatro nombrados sintieron miedo al ver la sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro de su líder.

Tsunade: **Se trata de una cacería.**

_A las afuera de Konoha:_

…..: **¡YUHU! Por fin terminamos esa absurda misión, verdad Akamaru.**

…..: **Kiba, para ti cualquier misión es absurda.**

Kiba: **Oh, vamos Shino no me vengas con eso, se nota que a ti tampoco te gustan estas misiones.**

Shino: **Es verdad, pero no es razón para que me ande quejando como si fuera un niño.**

Kiba: **¡Que dijiste!**

…..: **C-chicos no p-peleen por f-favor **– Y antes de que comenzaran a sacarse los ojos el uno al otro, se detuvieron al escuchar la suave voz de su compañera de equipo.

Kiba: **Hmn, tienes suerte de que Hinata esté aquí.**

Shino: **Hmn**.

Aun con toda esa ropa Kiba pudo ver como sonríe de forma escéptica hacia él, pero se tranquilizó ya que sabía que su amiga no le gustaría. Fueron en silencio hasta entrar a la oficina de la Hokage. Sin saber de la situación en la que pasaba dicha Hokage.

.

.

.

Fin

Aka: Lo siento, me quede corta con este capítulo.

Menma: Espero que en el próximo, YO aparezca más seguido.

Aka: H-hai Menma.

Menma: Espero MI momento con Hinata-chan!

Naruto: ¡Aléjate de ella 'ttebayo!

Menma: Tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Naruto: Teme…

Hiro-san: ¡USURAI! –Golpeándolos a los dos con un inmenso libro, cada uno con un chichote en la cabeza - Si no se callan, convensere a Aka de que ninguno de ustedes se acerque de nuevo a Hinata, ¿entendido?

N/M: H-hai.

Aka: Gracias Hiro-san, de cualquier forma me despido y de nuevo me disculpo de que sea tan corto T_T.

_SAYONARA \(-W-)/_


End file.
